Trusting, Click
by OnceInALifetime
Summary: Reid has a proposition for Morgan... well, how can he resist? Written for the Kink Meme challenge over at LiveJournal, so contains a lot of slashy goodness.


**Disclaimer – Sadly, I don't own Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Criminal Minds, or any of their affiliates. I do, however, own an incredibly dirty mind, and a computer.**

***Notes - This was written for the Kink Meme (**.#cutid1) **over at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Morgan, Reid, Handcuffs." I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Click._

_Click._

Morgan watches his fingers as they trail over pale skin, travelling up a lightly muscled arm from shoulder to wrist. He pauses as he takes in the handcuffs that link Reid's hands to the headboard of the bed, pinning him down. The sight fills him with a sense of confused, overwhelming arousal.

The handcuffs rattle, and Morgan shifts his gaze to Reid's face, feeling a sudden wave of insecurity wash over him. Just months ago, the mere _thought _of being insecure would've made him laugh out loud. After all, he wasn't naïve; Derek Morgan knew that he was both attractive, and a more than capable lover. But this… he swallows heavily, allowing his eyes to wander across Reid's features in an almost helpless fashion.

"Are you sure?" The question escapes Morgan's lips almost involuntarily, but he refuses to take it back. He needs to know. "I mean… about this. Are you sure? Because, Spencer…" The sentence fades out, and Morgan wishes he could find the words to fill the emptiness. "You have to be sure," he finishes weakly, hoping that Reid will be able to read between the lines and understand what he means.

Reid looks back into Morgan's eyes steadily, no hint of self doubt or self consciousness within him. "I'm sure," Reid replies steadily, showing an inner trust and calmness that others rarely saw. "I want you to do this, Derek. I want you to be in control. I trust you."

Reid's words send a pulse of heat through Morgan, and he unintentionally rocks against the hard warmth of Reid's stomach, causing a low moan to echo through the room. He runs his hands down Reid's body, from shoulder to waist, as he leans forward and catch his lips in a fierce kiss.

Reid kisses him back, and Morgan shuts his eyes and allows his mind to wander back to when Reid first propositioned him.

*

**

*

"_I want you to use handcuffs on me tonight."_

_Morgan spun around, eyes locking on Reid immediately. His boyfriend of six months was looking straight back at him, his expression serious… and almost hopeful. _

"_What?" Morgan choked out, wanting to step closer but feeling too much shock to do so. He opened his mouth to elaborate, but the words wouldn't come out. He stared at Reid, who appeared to be the epitome of calm; his posture was relaxed, and he was maintaining eye contact. But his slightly increased breathing and clenching hands revealed the nervousness he was unsuccessfully trying to hide._

"_I want you to-" Reid was cut off as Morgan grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bullpen. He entered the first empty office he saw, both slamming and locking the door. He backed Reid up until his back was pressed against a desk and Morgan was standing between his legs, looming over him. _

"_You want me to… to handcuff you?" Morgan quoted, his voice filled with shock but no derision. "You want me to tie you up?" He watched carefully as Reid's eyes darkened with the words, and how he subtly pressed his hips up into Morgan's. "You want me to," Morgan grabbed Reid's wrists and pinned them down to the wooden desk, "hold you down, like this?" A low, tortured moan escaped Reid's lips, and Morgan suddenly realized that this wasn't just a game. "You do want this, don't you."_

"_I just told you that, Derek," Reid replied, meeting Morgan's gaze even as a flush rose on his cheeks, even as his pupils dilated with arousal. "And I know you want it, too."_

"_How can you say that?" Morgan replied, startled by the complete certainty in Reid's voice. "How can you be so completely sure?" As soon as the words came out, he realized that he'd basically begged for a lecture. He shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against Reid's in preparation for it._

_Reid did not disappoint. "When we're engaged in sexual intercourse, I've noticed that you, that you frequently prefer to be in a 'dominating' position. For example, you frequently use your hands and body to pin me down to the bed, or whatever surface we're on at the time. This behaviour correlates with your alpha male tendencies, and your need to be in control. Conversely, I've noticed that," Reid briefly ducked his head as he blushed, "I prefer to be, um, dominated. That could tie specifically back to the deterioration of my mother's mental sanity when I was a child. I feel the need to have someone else take control, an option that was deprived of me in my childhood. Actually, 34.2% of children that…" Reid trailed off, noticing that Morgan's eyes were boring into his own. "Umm… yeah?" he asked weakly._

"_Pretty boy?" Morgan growled as he pressed his hips further into Reid's. "Shut up." He seized Reid's lips in a hard, demanding kiss, fighting a combination of a smirk and arousal when Reid positively mewled into his mouth. _

_Reid's hands came up to frame Morgan's face, but Morgan quickly grabbed them and pressed them down onto the table, using just a bit more pressure then was needed. Reid looked up, helpless, and Morgan bit down on his lip in a desperate attempt to control the urge to throw Reid down on the table and have his way with him, right now. _

"_Tonight," Morgan whispered, "tonight, Spencer, pretty boy… I'm going to rock your world." He pressed an oddly soft kiss to the side of Reid's temple before adjusting his jeans and walking out of the room, hoping to hell that no one would be studying his lower anatomy too closely._

_*_

_**_

_*_

A harsh nip to Morgan's bottom lip brings him back to his thoughts. Reid is looking up at him, the defiant look in his eyes a sharp contrast to the submissive position his body is in. Reid's legs are wrapped around Morgan's waist, forcing his body down.

Morgan pulls back in surprise, running a tongue over his swollen lip where Reid had bit. "What was that for?" he asks teasingly.

"You were thinking," Reid replies simply, "and as you've told me many times before, 'thinking in bed is not allowed.'" Morgan laughs when he realizes his own words are being turned against him, and he leans down to kiss Reid. His hands trail across Reid's chest, and when he lightly pinches a nipple, he hears the handcuffs rattle against the headboard.

"Shh, pretty boy," Morgan whispers as he continues to play with the reddening nipple. "Relax. You wanted this, remember? And I'm gonna make it damn good for you." Leaning down, Morgan presses teasing pressure to Reid's lips, more a brush then a kiss, before working his way down the slim body. He trails teeth, tongue and lips across his chest until he rejoins Reid's nipples.

He catches one between his teeth and nibbles lightly, his hands coming up to hold Reid's hips down as he arches against him, crying out. "Shhh," Morgan soothes, even as he continues to torment the hardened flesh. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Morgan kisses the nipple goodbye before trailing his lips over to the other one, repeating the process. A constant stream of breathy gasps and low moans are coming from Reid; if not for his erection and constant begging for 'more', Morgan would be worried.

"Please, Morgan!" The cry was loud in the quiet room, and Morgan lifts his head, removing his tongue from Reid's belly button.

"Please what, Spencer?" Morgan asks, his voice as low and seductive as dark chocolate. "You don't get to ask me for _anything_, remember? I'm in control here." To emphasize his point, Morgan brings his hands down to press on Reid's thighs, further immobilizing him. Any doubts he had about Reid's willingness vanished like smoke. His lover's cock jumps and his hips gyrate the small amount they can, searching for friction in the cool air.

"You like that, don't you Spencer?" Morgan asks. Between the two of them, he isn't normally the talker in bed; but something about being so completely dominant over his partner, having Reid _revel _in being controlled, has unleashed this side of him.

"You like being at my mercy, being unable to control whether I do this," he kisses Reid's inner thigh, "or this." Leaning down, he quickly touches his tongue to the tip of Reid's cock, dragging it across the head before pulling away. A choked gasp echoes through the room, and Morgan catches a glimpse of Reid's face as he briefly lifts his head up, before allowing it to fall back onto the pillows.

The handcuffs rattle again, and Morgan finds that he's undeniably turned on. He shifts and allows his cock to brush against Reid's, stifling a groan at how damn _good_ it feels.

"But don't worry, pretty boy," Morgan finishes, sliding back down so his mouth is level with Reid's cock, "I'm going to make this _so good _for you." With that, Morgan slides down and swallows Reid's erection, humming in satisfaction when Reid yelps. One hand pushes down on Reid's hip while the other flattens on his stomach, pinning him down.

He hears Reid's low chant of "please now please now please now," but finds that he can't quite give up the teasing. He pulls his lips off of Reid's cock, watching Reid's muscles work when he arches his back, desperate for more.

Morgan lifts one hand off of Reid to touch his own cock briefly; it's pulsing to the point of near pain. He knows that this game is going to end soon; they both are too desperate for relief. He crawls over Reid's writhing body until he reaches his face, looking into his eyes to make sure that this is okay (_it has to be okay_). What he sees leaves him gasping.

Reid's pupils are blown wide in arousal, so wide that there's almost no hint of hazel left. His lips are reddened from where he's been biting down on them, and his hair is a mess from thrashing his head around on the pillow. Sweat is beaded on his forehead, and Morgan doesn't think he's ever seen anything more gorgeous.

Reaching over, Morgan grabs the small bottle of lube off of the bedside table before making his way back down Reid's body. He grabs a pillow that's lying at the end of the bed, placing it under Reid's hips.

Morgan slicks his fingers with lube before teasingly brushing his fingers across Reid's entrance. Something white-hot burns through him when he hears Reid's desperate sob, and he finds himself sliding the finger in and immediately searching for Reid's prostate.

"You like that, Spencer?" Morgan asks, pressing down on the small gland. Reid's body arches, and Morgan quickly adds another finger. "Do you want more?"

A gasp is his only answer – Morgan takes it as a 'yes'. He finishes preparing Reid, hurrying as much as he can while making sure that he's done a good enough job. The last thing Morgan ever, ever wants to do is hurt Reid.

Grabbing Reid's legs, Morgan brings them up and rests them on his shoulders. Although Reid's far from athletic, he's incredibly limber, something that Morgan finds unbearably sexy.

Morgan carefully pushes his way inside, cursing to himself as the overwhelming tightness of Reid grips him. When he's fully seated, he raises his hands and rests them on Reid's thighs for support before pulling out and slowly, slowly pushing back in.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god… Derek, please," Reid begs, the constant sound of rattling handcuff's joining their gasping breaths and low moans. "Please please please please…"

"Please what? Tell me, Reid." The words are a command, and Derek swears as he feels Reid clench around him desperately.

"Fuck me," he whispers, his voice slowly gaining conviction. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me, please!" Reid constantly babbles in bed, but this was different; the complete and unending arousal in his voice triggered something in Morgan.

He pounds into Reid, heat building in his stomach as Reid cries out in satisfaction. Glancing down, he sees Reid's cock bouncing between them, red and swollen and desperate for attention. He stares for a moment longer before slamming into Reid harder, refusing to bring a hand down to touch it.

"You want me to touch you?" Morgan asks between thrusts, ignoring Reid's "God yes," in favour of continuing. "Too bad," he gasps out, stringing words together, "because I'm going to make you come just, like, this." Morgan thrusts into Reid, angling himself so that he brushes against Reid's prostate every. single. time.

Morgan groans when he feels his balls tighten and the telltale clenching of his stomach. He's trying to stave off his orgasm when Reid positively screams, yanking the handcuffs as he comes. The sight is Morgan's undoing, and his back arches as he comes into Reid, the pleasure almost too much, too intense.

After what seemed like eternity, he slumps downwards, barely managing to remove Reid's legs. He inches up until his lips were level with Reid's temple. He presses a gentle kiss to it, reminiscent of hours before at the bureau, before lazily reaching a hand over to the bedside table and searching for the key to the handcuffs.

Rolling over, Morgan carefully unlocks the 'cuffs. When Reid's wrists are freed, Morgan pulls him to his side and spoons him, letting his softening cock nestle in Reid's ass.

"Spencer?" Morgan whispers.

"'Mmm?" Reid mumbles, too exhausted to say anything else.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that, Reid's breathing slowed until it it's obvious that he's sleeping. Morgan moves his face forwards until his nose is buried in Reid's hair. Inhaling the masculine yet delicate scent, Morgan shuts his eyes and allows sleep to pull him under.

* * *

**Although this isn't my first fic, this is my first foray into writing Criminal Minds stuff. I'm debating whether I should write more (and by more, I mean some stuff with a plot, too, not just NC-17 PWP's like this one is). Review and let me know what you thought, and whether I'm worthy to stay here? Thanks!**


End file.
